I Know Why The Caged Bird Sings
by AmoriTheWingedWolf
Summary: All my life I’ve had no say in what happens. I’ve always been forced to do what others want, but in my own special way. Special…yea right. But then again..maybe it’s worth it in the end? Will she be waiting for me in the end? SakuXDei
1. Pinkie swears and clay

Disclaimer: Yea, So I haven't made a DeiXSaku fanfiction yet which shocks me because it's one of my more favorite cracks…heh LONG LIVE CRACKS!...crack couples people –shakes head- you pervs….I DON'T OWN NARUTO B/C IF I DID HE WOULDN'T BE THE MAIN CHARACTER:P that's right naru-luvrs I went there.

Summary: All my life I've had no say in what happens. I've always been forced to do what others want, but in my own special way. Special…yea right. But then again…maybe it's worth it in the end? Will she be waiting for me in the end?

SORT OF AU!

Okay so just a side note: This is like, totally in Dei-kun's POV so bear with me…I'm not used to first persons…let alone male POV's…..eep! I hope this fanfic turns out good!

Chapter One: Pinkie Swears and Clay

As long as I can remember, my life's been in everyone else's hands. I didn't get to choose whether or not I was a born a freak. I didn't get to choose when and how my parent's would die. I didn't get to choose whether or not I joined that damned organization. But of everything, I didn't get to choose her.

I knew her when we were younger. I was, like, eight when I met her and she was about five. Even at that young age, her beauty was stunning, even if no one else saw it.

She had eyes that shone like emeralds in the sunlight and hair the strangest color ever. Cherry blossom pink. I found out her name and boy did it fit! Sakura was one of the least popular girls among her village and I was just a young son of a businessman. I would get to travel with my Father on business if I was good.

I had sat on the swing in the park, bored out of my mind. I've seen Konoha so many times that it was dull. Suddenly, I heard a little scream and turned to see a small pink-haired girl get shoved to the ground by a group of mean-looking children. They made fun of her.

I stood immediately and rushed to her aid. "LEAVE HER ALONE!" I yelled at the younger kids and they ran off, frightened. "Are you okay?" I asked her. She looked at me like a frightened animal and nodded.

"My name's Deidara." I said with a smile as I helped her up. She dusted herself off shyly before replying in a tiny voice. "I'm Sakura Haruno. Pleasure to meet you, Deidara."

We became friends fast. I loved to sit and talk to her or play with her at the park. She didn't care that I had mouths on the palms of my hands or on my chest. She never thought I was odd or a freak. In three days I had found my best friend. But like all tales, it had to end. My father finished his business and we were to leave the next day. Sakura took the news hard.

"You're my first and only friend!" She cried as I held onto her in a hug. "Why do you have to leave?" She sobbed into my chest. I patted her on the back gently.

"Don't worry, un, I'll figure out how to stay in touch! I promise!" With that I stuck out my pinkie to her. "Pinkie swear! UN!" I grinned as she sniffled and wrapped her tiny finger around my own.

It was about 8 months later, before I managed to adapt my justu skills and learn that I could bring my sculptures to life with my hand palms. It was a brilliant breakthrough and I figured out how to keep in touch with my best friend.

One night, when everyone was asleep, I wrote my first letter to her since our departure. It was short and carefully written just for her. I sculpted a small bird and tied the note to the leg. Bringing the bird to life, it sprung out my window and flew off to Konoha from my home in Iwagakure.

My letter basically said:

_Dear Sakura:_

_Hi! Do you remember me? I'm Deidara, un! I hope you haven't forgotten me! I miss you! How have you been? I've been okay except my mother died. Don't feel bad, though, she'd been suffering for a while so she's happy now. I finally figured out how to keep in touch with you. I promised I would! All you have to do is tie your reply to this clay bird! Nice huh? _

_-Deidara_

It was a silly little letter, but it started an entire avalance of mail. We wrote to eachother every night, telling our hopes, dreams, pet peeves, and everything.

As years past, I noticed she would write about this Sasuke boy a lot. I felt some jealousy with every letter that his name came up. He was soo cool and soo mysterious and sooo cute…he didn't seem too special to me.

Sakura told me how he had become her crush. How she wished he would just take her by the hand and kiss her passionately. By the sound of him, though, he didn't sound like anything was passionate to him. I hated him for stealing her heart, but I never wrote that to her.

It was when I was fourteen that my father died. Attacked by ninjas none-the-less. Sakura comforted me as much as letters could. Sure she sent pictures and I did too, but that wasn't enough for me. I wanted to see her. Unfortunately that was impossible. Iwagakure was just too far from Konoha. Sakura was in the Ninja academy in her village. Top of the class with brains to match her status. I was so proud of her. We both decided together to become Shinobi and, even though we were miles apart, we both joined our academies and we became shinobi. I graduated first, of course. Sakura was going to graduate in a year. I was excited for her.

Her letters were the only good things about my life since the death of my father. I had started killing for money, becoming a bomber for hire and destroying places. I had long since been kicked out of my village.

Sakura never heard anything about this. As far as she knew I was still in my home, going on some missions and living peacefully. I didn't tell her about how that damned Uchiha Itachi defeated me in battle and forced me to join Akatsuki.

She was around thirteen when she wrote me her first tear-stained letter about that Sasuke-jerk she'd been obsessing over.

She told me that he had left her, and the village, to join one of the biggest threats to the village. He had knocked her out and left her on a cold bench. I was never so pissed at an Uchiha! I mean sure Itachi had made a fool out of me and forced me to join an organization that I couldn't very well leave, but that Sasuke had hurt my precious flower! I wanted to kill him.

None of the Akatsuki members knew about Sakura and my own connection. My letters were kept very secret and I hid them well. Thank god because I would have probably been killed for staying in contact and falling in love with an 'enemy'.

She often told me of her friends. There was Naruto, an annoying loudmouth that was as stupid as he was strong. Sasuke, her old teammate and crush that was a traitorous beast obsessed with killing Itachi. Ino was her loudmouth best girlfriend. She sounded a lot like a mean person, but apparently she and Sakura enjoyed being mean to each other.

I didn't know why, but I loved to hear about her life. I could almost always see her smiling face amongst many others. She actually sent me a picture of her team. When she asked for one of my team, I lied to her, again, and told her that my teammates didn't take pictures.

I wanted to cry as I wrote the lie down. I hated lying to her. I set my pen down as I stared at the picture that sat on my desk. I only took it out when I wrote to her. I liked to imagine myself telling her everything in my letter to her face. I loved to stare at that beautiful face. Her forehead really wasn't that big, as she said all the time, and I found it cute. She was maturing nicely. I remember how she sent me that tear-stained letter that told how Itachi's younger brother, Sasuke, had left her. I felt myself full of hate and anger at the man. How could he leave Sakura the way he did? Knocking her out and leaving her on the bench? That made me want to hunt him down myself and kill him. But Sakura kept hope that they would bring him back. She and that Naruto boy jump at every chance to find him, and it makes me love her dedication to her friends. I wonder if she'd do that if it was I instead?

After finishing my recent letter, I set the picture of her and the two boys and her sensei in an old shoebox with the rest of our letters before sculpting a small clay bird and tying the letter to it and letting it fly out of my hands into the night sky. I stashed the box quickly when I heard footsteps by my door.

_-BANG! BANG!- _"Deidara! Hurry up and get to the meeting room! Leader-sama has a mission for us and I am not going to wait to find out." Sasori's voice came through my door and I sighed before pulling on my cloak. The damned red and black served as a reminder that I'm more of a criminal than ever before.

I entered the mission room to see Leader, hidden in darkness, and Sasori-sama inside his puppet. That thing honestly creeps me out. I bowed respectfully to my uppers before looking at them.

"Konbanwa Leader-sama, Sasori-sama. The mission?" They nodded at me before Leader tapped his chair arm.

"Deidara, you and Sasori are to infiltrate Suna and get the Kazekage. Bring him, alive, to the temple. We will extract Sugaku as soon as you aquire his jinjuriki." (A/N: I know that's spelled wrong but currently I don't have a way to fix that sry) Leader was always short and to the point. Great for Sasori-sama.

"Sure thing, hn. We'll have that beast ASAP, hn!" I grinned. I hated it here, but no one could fake a grin like me. Sasori grumbled a bit and told me to pack quickly. He hates to be kept waiting.

As I went back to my room I looked around the dank place. I wonder if…_Tick tick_. The noise came from my window. I felt a true smile come to my lips as I saw the small bird on my window, note around his neck. I opened it up and felt my eyes scan it haistily. Her handwriting has gotten so beautiful over time.

_Dear Dei-kun – _

_I'm so incredibly glad to hear you're okay. Naruto has finally returned from his private training with Jiriya-sama. Hard to believe I haven't seen him in nearly three years! He's matured nicely since our genin days. Although he's still as moronic and dorky as normal. Can you believe him? He said I looked exactly the same as I did back then! Safe to say, I punched him out of the area._

_I've told you about my training with Lady Tsunade. Well I actually defeated my old Sensei! We've never been able to do that before! It was exciting to do and I loved getting to use my full strength without holding back for once. I wish I could show you just how strong I've gotten! Lemme tell you, no one can make fun of my forehead anymore! I could punch them into 10 years from now!_

_Still no leads on Sasuke-kun. I'm actually starting to worry that Orochimaru has already transferred into him. I just can't imagine completely losing him…I know that deep down, he's still our friend._

_On a brighter note, it seems everyone is doing good. No casualties among my friends, so that is a plus._

_You have to tell me, are we ever going to get to see eachother again? Well I hope to hear from you again soon…Bye!_

_Sakura_

She could always make me smile, and I couldn't help but laugh as she told about her strength. I would hate to have to face her in a fight. The fact that she wants to see me again made my heart flutter in joy, but I don't think I ever could. Even if I didn't wear my infamous cloak, I would still have the slash on my headband reveal that I'm a missing-nin.

I haistilly packed and put on my belt which had the two bags of clay, plus one in the back along with the normal ninja items. Kunai and throwing stars and a few senbon.

"DEIDARA! HURRY UP!" I heard Sasori-sama growl from behind my door. I tightened my headband and opened the door. "I'm coming, un!" I said with a grin.

We traveled the short distance from the base camp to Sunagakure and I proceeded with my task.

In the air, I was met with the Kazekage and the object of my trip: Sabaku No Gaara. We battled and I found myself impressed with his powers. Sand versus clay, who would be victorious? Myself of course. The price of this battle was a tough one. Losing my arm was a small price to pay, though, since it could easily be re-attached with the help of Hidan. I had managed to get some of my clay bugs to tunnel inside his bubble of sand and with a smirk, let them explode. Victory was mine, as I predicted.

Sasori-sama and I returned to the cave in which we would be removing the Shukaku from the jinchuriki. Sasori-sama explained to me that because I was late (he hates waiting) he had to fight off a puppet master that reminded him of himself at one point, although he made quick work of his 'silly toys' and ended up poisoning him.

"No person in Suna knows how to make an antidote for it, or even could. It would take a medic skilled beyond anyone that exists to even create an antidote. Even if there was one that could, they couldn't do it in time to save that puppet-wannabe." He said smugly. I nodded, smirking.

Taking our places on the fingers of the statue, we formed the seals which would allow the extraction. It was long and tiresome but eventually we were greeted with slight entertainment.

"Itachi. Kisame. It appears the jinchuriki's friends are following. There are two groups of them." Leader-sama said, not breaking his focus. Itachi's shadow nodded. "I shall take care of one group."

"And I'll take the other." Kisame smirked.

Though the shadows didn't move, and I knew that their real bodys hadn't either, I knew they sent out some human puppets. The intruders would be gone soon enough.

It surprised me when, later, Itachi's voice echoed through the room, breaking the silence. "They beat my puppet." He said emotionlessly. Kisame sighed. "Me too."

Leader-sama said nothing for a moment but nodded. "We're almost finished. Let them come. Deidara and Sasori can take care of them."

Sasori-sama and I nodded, understanding the instructions. It was a few more minutes that the eye on the statue opened all the way, and the body of the Kazekage fell to the ground, lifelessly.

"He's dead, un." I mumbled and the leader nodded. The shadows of all the members vanished from the stone fingers and Sasori-sama and I jumped to the ground.

"Lets see what to do…The intruders should be here soon, I want to see how they get in, and how they handle their little surprise." I smirked maliciously, sitting down on the chest of the dead jinchuriki.

Sasori-sama and I made slight conversation, getting in our usual argument about our art opinions when the boulder blocking the entrance shattered open. I looked up, surprised at how strong the blow had been. My eyes adjusted to the light just in time to see four of the intruders. An old hag, a middle aged man with silver hair, a blonde boy with red eyes and a furious look on his face, and last a…

My eyes widened as I beheld the woman next to the boy. Her pink hair, radiant green eyes, and Konoha headband were enough for me to recognize her. She was even more beautiful in real life than that picture that lay in the box under my bed. Sakura…

_**OMG CLIFFHANGER ON THE FIRST CHAPTER!!!!!!! Sorry everyone, but yea! I've already started working on the 2**__**nd**__** chap so you hopefully wont have to wait too long! I enjoyed this story so far!**_

**COMING UP NEXT IN "I KNOW WHY THE CAGED BIRD SINGS":**

As the last of the boulder crumbled away from under my fist I immediately ran inside, my teammates joining me. There, on the ground lay Gaara's body. On top of him, sitting in a rude manner, was a large man with dreadlocks and beside him a blonde man with his bangs covering one eye. I watched as he looked at me, his visable eye widened. Something about this man seemed very, very familiar…


	2. The Lies We Weave

Disclaimer: ZOMG I'M UPDATING AGAIN

**Disclaimer: ZOMG I'M UPDATING AGAIN!! I know, it's amazing. I apologize for not updating in….forever….lol. I don't own naruto and co. in any way, shape, or form except for plushie.**

**Chapter Two: The Lies We**** Weave**

My eyes widened as I realized just who the woman was. My beloved Sakura! I stood up, a smile on my face but the smile vanished when I realized the situation I had just been placed in.

There she was, my childhood friend, my pen pal, and the love of my life… and as far as she knew, I was still an Iwagakure shinobi. Here is where all my carefully woven lies were coming undone.

The pink haired girl in front of me scanned the situation with her careful, analyzing eyes and when they landed on me she had a confused look on her face. I prayed she didn't recognize me. Least I save my skin from her anger. I quickly conjured up a clay bird and took the Kazekage's body, jumping on the back of the bird before turning to Sasori-sama. "Danna I'm going to go take this and get the kyuubi, un." I said before my bird made it's way out of the cave. I heard Sakura whisper something that broke my heart.

"Deidara…why?" I looked back, reluctantly, and saw the shock and pain on her face. Her hand was clutching her heart and as our eyes met, I lowered mine with pain and sadness etched on my face. So she recognized me, huh?

I flew off, praying that Sasori didn't kill Sakura, and hoping I didn't die. I was already down one arm. As I hoped, the Kyuubi and his white-haired sensei followed me and I grinned.

I didn't have time to think about Sakura. I had to deal with her friend. That's when it hit me. The kyuubi was her best friend, Naruto. Immediately one of her letters came into my memory.

_You'll never believe what is going on! I can hardly believe it myself. My annoying, pig-ish, teammate Naruto saved my life. I can't explain it, but I've realized that he's become one of my best friends. (Next to you of course) It seems that everyone's after him though. I hope he makes his dream a reality. He's like a brother to me. I would be crushed if anything happened to him._

Oh geeze, if it wasn't bad enough that she was fighting Sasori-no-danna and that she finally realized that I wasn't being truthful with her, she had to give me a mental guilt trip as well?

All of these thoughts were running rampant over my mind and I didn't notice until too late that a void had appeared next to me. CRAP! A sharingon trick! It was too late. My last arm was stuck in the void and ripped off.

That was more pain than I was used to. It took everything not to scream out. I had to lose these two, if I was going to survive. I made a clay clone of myself and let it take my place before I hid in the bushes.

"Art's a bang, un." I grinned while they continued following my clone. After a while, my clone was grounded and beaten up by Naruto. I let it explode and watched in amazement as the blast was absorbed by that Kakashi's trick that took my arm.

Sakura had arrived. I was thrilled to see she was alive, but barely. Either way, I realized, I lost someone important to me. Sasori-no-danna had been my first and best friend in the Akatsuki organization. This was painful.

"Oh crap, un. Best get myself away from here. Sorry Sakura, un." I whispered, my eyes lingering on her a bit longer before I scooted out from my hiding place, trying to escape quietly, without being noticed.

"Where do you think you're going, hm?" I turned around and saw a man that would scare even Hidan. He wore green spandex and orange leg warmers. I felt my eyes water just looking at him.

"I'm leaving, un." I said. Without my arms, I was pretty much useless at fighting, so I poured charka into my feet and took off. They didn't bother chasing me, and I was grateful. I went to find my arm, my thoughts on the pink-haired girl that had found her way into my life again, not just a letter this time.

Darkness fell and I was relieved to find my arm before I was too hassled. I knew Zetsu and Tobi were probably looking for me, but I had something I wanted to do first.

I wove myself through the streets of Suna, my henge working its magic and I blended in seamlessly with the citizens. I realized that if I got caught, in my current armless state, I would most likely not live to see sunrise, but I had to do this. For myself.

My henge gave me arms, and for that I was grateful, but I couldn't keep the henge up if I was engaged in battle. It would drop the second I was attacked, and then I'd be armless once more.

I looked up at the building in front of me. All the windows were dark except one on the second floor. I knew it was hers. I could feel it. My illusioned arm tied a small note to the last clay bird I could conjure up and let the bird fly up and tap on Sakura's window.

I hid in the shadows as she opened the window, and let the clay bird in. I held a mirror out so I could see her face. She had a pained expression on her face, and I could tell that she had tears in her eyes as they reflected the lamplight from inside her room. She looked conflicted as she debated whether to read the note. I felt anticipation as she opened it and looked out to the sky before looking down at the note.

_Sakura – _

_Please, allow me the chance to explain what you saw today. I really am sorry you had to find out that way. Please, I beg you not as a criminal, but as your long time childhood friend to listen to my side of the story. Will you listen if I talk to you?_

_Write me back with your answer._

_ -Dei_

I knew she had finished the letter when I saw her set it down and lean on the window seal. Her eyes were conflicted and distant, and I knew she was deciding whether or not she'd allow me.

I almost let out an audible sigh of relief when I saw her pull out a pen and piece of paper. When she finished her short answer, the little bird flew into the air and I, with my charka controlling it, made it seem like it was going away. Sakura turned into her room and I took the opportunity to bring back the bird.

_Dei – _

_I don't know if I can trust anything you say anymore. I'm confused and want answers though. Please tell me why you were there. _

_ -Sakura_

I felt as if a great weight had been lifted and I carefully climbed the wall, my charka in my feet because my illusionary arms could only do so much. After I scaled the wall, I peered in the window ever so cautiously. Sakura had gone into the bathroom, and the light was on. I carefully and quietly opened the window and climbed in as stealthily as an armless man could.

I crossed the room and sat on the bed, casually glancing around. Sakura was cautious, as I had pictured. Doors locked, a standard trap set incase the door was opened without her permission. It was a little sloppy of her to leave the window unguarded, but I didn't care. It made this a lot easier.

I was pulled from my thoughts as I heard a subtle gasp and looked over at the startled kunoichi in front of me. "Yo." I said casually, with a small smile. I seemed a lot calmer than I felt. She didn't smile, or even looked amused. Even with a small frown, she was more beautiful than I had ever pictured.

"Sakura, please sit, un." I said, my face as serious as possible. She made no comment, but sat in the chair across from the bed. I sighed and shook my head. I just didn't know where to begin. I lowered my head so that my bangs covered my face mostly. Well more than they normally do. Before I could open my mouth to even try to begin, her voice came and startled me.

"What happened to your arms?" I looked up at her, surprised, but then my face relaxed and I chuckled. "The Kazekage and our sensei happened, un." Her face relaxed a bit, and I noticed just how worn out she looked. Something had happened, besides my shocking appearance.

"I found one of the arms, but unfortunately, the other one is lost in some sharingon dimension, un." Sakura looked at my waist, where one of my clay holsters was unzipped slightly.

"I could re-attach it for you." She whispered. I looked up at her, surprised by her kind thought. "That's right, un, you're a world-class medic-nin now. I couldn't ask you to help me, though, un. You're already treading on the line of treason by just talking to me, un."

She smiled a little. "I'm not offering it to an S-class criminal. I'm doing it for a childhood friend." I felt my heart beat faster and some joy rise in my stomach when she repeated my words.

I chuckled slightly. "Well you can reattach it, un, but you'll have to get it out." I jerked my head toward the clay holster. She shrugged and stood up, crossing the room gracefully she bent over my legs and unzipped the bag. I blushed at the closeness of her head to my waist and quickly turned my head the other way and up towards the celine.

She pulled out my arm and examined it closely. "Hold out your stub." She said in an official doctory voice. I complied, smiling slightly as she held the limp appendage up to the area it was severed from. She held her hand over it and the hand glowed a green charka glow.

"This may hurt a bit." She said, her eyes hard and full of concentration. I nodded and tried not to scream when I felt nerves and bone and muscle being reattached. The pain was nearly unbearable and I wondered if she was making it hurt on purpose for lying all these years. I wouldn't put it past her.

After a few more minutes of excruciating pain, I could feel my fingertips again, and then my whole arm. She finished and looked at my newly attached arm. "Try to move it." She said and I complied.

My arm was just as good as new! "You're a miracle worker, un." I smiled at her, my heart and face full of gratitude.

"Now you owe me. Tell me everything." She sat down again and stared at me, her eyes hard. I nodded, unable to keep the goofy grin from my face.

"Sakura, I'm sorry I lied for so long. About four years after my father died, I felt so lost. All I had in life was your letters and I couldn't bare it anymore. I left my village and became a bomber for hire." I paused and put my head in my hand, sighing.

"It was during those years that your…boyfriend…" I nearly choked on the word, "his brother found me. Itachi demanded I join the Akatsuki and I had told him I wasn't interested, un. He didn't care. Challenged me to a battle, un. The deal was, if I lost I became a permanent member of the Akatsuki and if I won, I could do as I pleased." Sakura nodded, listening intently. I felt her stare and was uncomfortable inside. I just knew she hated me now, she would never forgive me.

"I lost, un. I hate Itachi for beating me. Secretly, I spend as much time as possible training against the mangekyou sharingon. I never want to lose to him again, un. So anyway, I joined against my will and I can't leave. It's not one of those jobs you can put in your two weeks and say 'see you around'. Why do you think we're after Orochimaru, un?"

Sakura didn't say anything, but she leaned back in her chair and sighed. I looked up at her sheepishly but with a serious face I sat my hand on top of her own and looked into her eyes with all the truth I could muster. "Sakura, believe me, if I could go back in time I would have rather died than to have you see me in this light, un." I lowered my eyes and removed my hand, putting my head back in my hand. I didn't want to look at her, I couldn't. I just felt so guilty.

"You…" Her voice cracked. "You killed so many people. You're an S-class criminal and you lied to me for so many years. Because of you Gaara-kun died. Because of you, Chiyo-baa-sama gave her life to bring him back…and you…" She stopped. There were tears running down her face, I could see the drips fall to the floor and I felt my heart breaking.

"You took away my only friend besides you." I whispered, almost unbelieving. "Sasori-no-danna was my only other friend." I felt my own eyes well with tears as reality set in.

Sakura looked at me, startled with wide eyes. "I-I had no choice, Deidara-kun. It was kill or be killed." I looked up at her, tears in my eyes and I tried not to let them fall. I was manlier than that! But as I stared at her gentle, beautiful face I felt my will crumble and the tears fell.

I jumped up and turned away from her, my face buried in my arm, the tears couldn't stop. I felt my chest heave with my crying and Sakura stood up, placing a delicate hand on my shoulder. It wasn't helping, I shrugged it off and tried to keep my face away. "Please don't look at me, un. This is definitely not the light I wanted you to see me in."

Sakura chuckled softly. "I believe you now. I believe that you only lied to keep me from being mad. I'm sorry. I am sorry I killed Sasori. I'm sorry…" She cooed. This was DEFINITELY not helping my guilt and my pain and the tears started flowing harder.

She wrapped her arms around me and pulled me into an embrace. I couldn't help it as I turned into her arms and buried my face in her shoulder. If anyone had walked in, it would have been a humorous site to behold. A grown 6 foot something man sobbing and clutching childishly on to a small 5 foot something tall girl that was comforting him. More humorous the fact that it was an S-class criminal sobbing into the hokage's apprentice's arms.

"Sakura, please forgive me. Forgive every mistake I've ever made that would cause you to hate me. For your safety, I should stop writing to you. If the Hokage ever found out that you were cavorting with an Akatsuki member for as many years as we have…you'd be tried as a traitor. It's best if you forget I was ever in your life." I said between sobs. I cursed myself for being so weak, but at the moment I was just at peace being in her arms. "I don't think I could live with myself if my bad decisions got you locked up or…or worse, un."

Sakura's eyes dulled and I saw that familiar 'thinking-things-through' look on her face. Her arms stayed around me, and even tightened a slight bit. "Deidara…I don't think I could ever forget you. You've become a part of my life that I can't imagine not having. The comfort of your letters every so often…you were better than a diary. You've become one of my best friends even though we've not seen eachother in so many years. You've become a part of myself. To not be able to look forward to talking to you, is like not being able to breathe."

Something inside of me broke and I felt all the guilt in my heart take over me. "Sakura don't you see, un! If the hokage found out…" She cut me off with a slender finger to the lips.

"I know the risks. And I know what I'm going to do is wrong on so many levels…and that I'm probably making a huge mistake…but…" Sakura smiled and I felt the familiar feeling of happiness that is only accosiated with her bubble up. "I'm not going to stop talking to you, Deidara. No more than I can stop talking to Naruto. No more than either Naruto or I could stop trying to brink Sasuke-kun back."

With that last name, I felt my face fall slightly and she chuckled. "Sakura…are you sure, un?" She nodded and shrugged. "I don't know why, and I know I shouldn't. But, I don't know, it feels right. No matter how wrong everyone else sees it. Besides, it's not like you chose to be evil, right?"

I laughed heartily, and it felt so good to laugh like that. "Got that right, un!" She smiled and I let my face soften and I reached out, my hand touched her cheek and I relished in the warmth of her flesh. She blushed but didn't pull away as I stared into her eyes. "Thanks, Sakura. You're my best friend, un." I whispered, nearly hypnotized by her eyes. It took everything for me to drop my hand away from her cheek and tear my eyes from hers. "I have to go. They're looking for me, and the longer I'm in Suna, the longer I'm in danger, un." She nodded, a sullen look on her face.

"Hey, don't be sad, I'll talk to you soon, un." I smirked as I performed my henge and jumped from her window, landing softly on the ground two floors below. She rushed to the window and smirked down at me. "Good bye for now, Deidara."

I waved and turned to walk when she called out. "Oh and Dei! He's not my boyfriend. Not then and not now!"

I smiled genuinely and largely as my heart did summersaults. Maybe things were going to work out…

**END! For now, for now. This was one of my longer chapters, but I'm quite pleased with it! Seriously, it was good! :P **

**Some fluff, some drama, some miniscule humor.**

**Neeways, until next time! –Amori**

_**Next time on "I know Why the Caged Bird Sings":**_

I felt giddy, awaiting for his next letter. After our meeting, I don't know, I felt compelled to call out for him not to go.

"Sakura, what's up? You act like you have a boyfriend!" Ino's voice caught my attention. "B-boyfriend?!" I stuttered out. "Sakura!" Suddenly I turned and there, walking towards me was a very handsome man. Long black hair in a high pony-tail. His voice…oh dear. This will be interesting.


	3. Vacation?

Disclaimer: I dun own nuttin yet

**Disclaimer: I dun own nuttin yet! ;,;**

**CHAPTER 3: Vacation?**

When I got back to the Akatsuki headquarters I found myself bombarded by questions by Kakuzu, Hidan, Kisame, and Tobi all of which I answered in my own special way.

"Deidara! You're damn lucky to be alive! How is that fucking Kyuubi kid as a fighter?"

"Good enough, un, but not enough to beat me."

"Did the Kazekage have any money on him? Didja bring me any?"

"Naw didn't check, sorry un."

"Heard you got your ass kicked. At least you are alive though. You know Sasori was killed?"

"Yeah, I know, un."

"DEIDARA-SENPAI!! TOBI'S SORRY FOR YOUR LOSS!! Tobi's a good boy. Tobi will be a good partner! Wait! How'd Deidara-senpai get his arms back!?"

"I hate you, un."

"DEIDARA-SENPAI YOU'RE SO MEAN!!" Thus I caused Tobi to run into his room, crying fits of tears and I smirked at his childishness. "Deidara." The voice was Pein's, this caused me to stop and turn towards him. After bowing in respect the leader spoke again.

"Deidara I have a new mission for you. Since Tobi has just become an Akatsuki member, he's in need of some…special training with the other Akatsuki members. During this time, I want you to take a…vacation."

Leader's mission for me surprised me. He must have figured how hurt I would have been after Sasori's death and figured I'd be a hazard if I were allowed to continue on without proper rest and closure.

"Finish your mission statement and then you have two months of free time. During which I suggest you travel and train." He said. I nodded and bowed before taking my leave to my room. Two whole months of vacation? What would I do?

Then an idea popped into my head. I felt a smile come to my face as I quickly finished my mission statement before I pulled out a travel case and placed some of my stuff in it.

"I'll leave tonight, un." I smiled before signing the statement and jumping out of the window, onto the dark ground below. It was still late in the night, but I figured I wouldn't get any sleep anyway given the circumstances.

I didn't bother telling anyone goodbye, after all Sasori-no-danna was the only real connection I had here with the Akatsuki. Konan was the only other person I really made an effort to keep connected with, and since she's so close to Pein she probably already knows of my departure.

They wouldn't monitor me, or track me because…well I'm me! Heh, I am not worried about except by Tobi, who annoys the hell out of me anyway so I'd rather torment him a little.

I made my way down the dark path, knowing my destination already. Boy would she be surprised! I chuckled as I imagined her face when she saw me.

The Akatsuki base was only a day's walk from Kohonagakure, so with a ninja's speed and agility I managed to make it there by sun-up. Hiding outside the gates I smirked as two guards switched to take their posts.

Performing the needed hand signs, I felt my henge become complete. My hair turned a raven black and my eyes a dark, navy blue. I put my hair up in a full, high pony-tail before changing my clothes and removing my headband.

As far as anyone knew, I was just a simple passer-by. I felt my smirk become greater as the guards welcomed me in with a nod of their heads. So guillible.

Wandering around the familiar streets I felt flashbacks of the last time I was here pop into my head at odd intervals. Sakura, sitting on the small swingset with me, flashed through my mind as I passed them. I felt a small nostalgic smile cross my face.

I could almost hear her voice again. Wait…I really could! I turned to see the pink-haired kunoichi's back as she spoke with a blonde kunoichi that I couldn't help but notice looked an AWFUL lot like myself (when NOT henged).

As I walked closer, I heard a part of their conversation. "Sakura, what's up? You act like you have a boyfriend!" The blonde's voice caught my attention. "B-boyfriend?!" Sakura stuttered out in surprise. Her face turned a bright pink and I felt myself smile larger.

"Sakura-san!" I called out and waved when she turned to look at me. She furrowed her eyebrows for a moment, trying to figure out who I was. Then her eyes widened greatly and I felt my smile grow when she realized who the dark-haired man was in front of her.

Her friend got to me before she could open her mouth in greeting. "Hey there! I haven't seen you around here before. My name's Yamanaka Ino." She said flirtatiously, to which I found great pleasure seeing Sakura's eyebrow twitch.

"Ah yes, I am from the next village over. I am visiting Konohagakure on some business and saw my old friend over here. My name is Taishiki Ren." I grasped her left hand gently and brushed my lips over the back, delighting in the look of shock and embarrassment from Ino and slight jealousy from Sakura. "It's a pleasure to meet a friend of Sakura-san's." I added, glancing up at the beautiful pink-haired girl.

"Ren-kun…" She mumbled, blushing slightly. "I haven't seen you in a while. Come lets catch up." She said forcefully, obviously wanting to talk to me privately. "Well then Ino, I'll see you around." She grabbed my wrist and started pulling me off in another direction. "Ah It was nice to meet you, Ino-dono!" I called out to the blushing blonde. After she was out of hearing distance I turned to Sakura and smirked.

"Well she's sure an interesting girl, is she not, un? Wasn't she the girl you always fought with in your genin years, un?" Sakura glanced at me, her face hard, but didn't say anything, but instead kept pulling me. "Oi Sakura-chan!" I waved my free hand in front of her face, disliking being ignored.

"We will talk at my house." She said in a streined voice. I nodded, dumbfounded and the smirk whipped off of my face.

Once inside Sakura's homely apartment, I sat down on her deep red leather couch and studied the home. The walls were a calm, blue color and all the wood was cherry wood. I liked her tastes.

When she shut the door and locked it I finally looked at her, a hurt expression on my face. (Honestly I was just having some fun with her) "And here I thought you'd be happy to see me, un." I said, feighning crying.

"I didn't expect you to show up in Konoha! And in broad daylight in front of another ninja!" I smiled at her ranting.

"Were you worried about me?" I said, an egotistical smirk on my face. She threw a couch pillow at me, which I made no attempt to block and it hit me in the face. "Ouch." I said softly from under the fluffy attack weapon.

"You baka. Do you HAVE a deathwish?" She crossed her arms and I chuckled. "I'm disquised, even my chakra is masked, un. As far as anyone else knows, I'm a normal businessman, un," I said, pointing to my suit.

"Deidara…why aren't you back with the Akatsuki?" Sakura asked suddenly, looking out the window. I looked at her and leaned back, smirking.

"Vacation, un." She glanced back at me and sighed, resigning. "They figured I was more of a liability than an asset at the moment, un. So Leader-sama gave me a two month vacation. I figured I'd spend it with my only friend, un." I said, making my face as angelic as possible.

Sakura smiled slightly and I felt my own spirits lift. "Well you'll stay here, at my apartment. ON THE COUCH." She added with a blush. I could already tell it was a one-bedroom apartment and laughed out loud at her addiction.

"No problem, un." I stood up and gave her a hug. She looked surprised by the gesture and hesitantly wrapped her own arms around my waist. "Hey, Sakura…" I added quietly, "Thank you…for everything."

Her eyes widened and pushed me away roughly. "What the hell, un?!" I yelled at her as she looked down and tears formed in her eyes, to which I immediately felt guilty and ran forward to comfort her.

"I'm sorry…It's just…Sasuke-kun…said the same thing before he left me." She mumbled. I, then realizing my mistake gathered her up into my arms. "Hey, hey…Um…don't feel bad….I don't like to see you sad, un." I lifted her chin with my hand for her to look into my eyes. "He's okay…and he'll come back, un."

Naturally, I didn't want him to come back to her. He deserved to die for what he did to her. I wanted to kill him with my own hands, but naturally I couldn't tell her that. Sakura was all I had left in the world to live for and I didn't want her to be sad.

We stood like that for a while before she lunged into my arms, hugging me tightly. I patted her head as she thanked me over and over again, her voice muffled by my suit jacket.

"So, Ren-kun," She stressed my psudoname with a smirk, "let's go out to eat some dinner together, okay?" I laughed and nodded. "Yeah, un, that'd be great!"

**Ahhhhh! I updated!? ZOMG apocolypse!! Lol some fluff, some fillarness. All around goodness! LOL**

**Some Sasuke trist but hey, what good fanfic doesn't have Sasuke trist? **

**That's all for now, so until I magically update again: JA NE!**

**Amori**

_**Next time on "I Know Why The Caged Bird Sings":**_

_I never felt so calm and peaceful with someone before. We relaxed and ate dinner together, casually talking about things that wouldn't endanger his life and just having a good time all around. I couldn't believe how at ease I felt around this S-rank criminal, but it was almost natural._

"_Sakura-chan!! Who's your friend?" A certain loudmouthed ninja appeared by our table, followed by none other than Hyuuga Hinata, Ino, Kiba, Shikamaru, Temari, Shino, and Chouji. What was this, interrogate Sakura's 'new friend' night?! _


	4. Party?

Disclaimer:

I don't own any characters………hahahaha……….oh…I made myself sad….

ANYWAY! Last time **on I Know Why The Caged Bird Sings** Deidara became Ren! Z.O.M.GGGGGG.!

Just a side note from the ending Author notes in the last chapter: Sasuke Trist? That sounds like an alcoholic beverage…or a trail mix….XD I WANT SOME SASUKE TRIST ASAP!

Lulz…I rock my own socks.

**Chapter 4: Party?**

I couldn't help but laugh at the sight in front of me. A beautiful pink haired girl eating her weight in barbecue. It amazed me.

"What? You should eat too!" Sakura said as she noticed me staring. I smiled and nodded, picking up my chopsticks and taking a bite. It was heavenly. "This is delicious, un!!" I said happily. Pretty soon, both Sakura and I were savagely attacking the scrumptious foods.

After we ate our fill, Sakura leaned back in the black plastic booth seat and sighed contently. I did the same, ignoring the loud squeaking it made under my rump. I was at peace and felt as if I was, almost, normal. I liked this feeling.

"Sakura-chan! Who's your friend?" the loudmouth blonde ninja approached our table and I immediately recognized him as the kyuubi container, Naruto. He was with a group of shinobi I've never seen before, excluding the other blonde ninja, Ino.

"Naruto, this is my friend Taishiki Ren-kun. He's visiting on business." Sakura introduced flawlessly. I smirked inwardly at her excellent memory. I had already forgotten my false last name.

Standing up, I bowed graciously to the group of ninja, "Pleasure to meet you all." I said calmly before taking Ino's hand and kissing it's back. "And even more of a pleasure to see you again, Ino-dono."

Ino blushed and giggled. "Like wise, Taishiki-san." There was a spiky haired man behind her with lazy eyes but when I had touched Ino's hand he was quick to snap me a glare and a blonde kunoichi that had her hair in four pony-tails with a Suna headband shot the brown-haired man a glance filled with worry and sadness. I smirked inwardly again before moving to a girl with long blue-ish hair and kissing her hand. "And who might this lovely hime be?" It was all I could do to keep myself from adding my signature 'un' but I was managing.

"Er…My name is Hyuuga Hinata…" She answered quietly, blushing. Naruto was immediately by the heiress' side, taking her hand in his own possessively. "I'm Uzumaki Naruto, the future Hokage." He introduced.

"My name's Chouji, I like food." The large, round man said while munching on some chips. Beside him, a brown haired guy with red stripes on his face smirked and pointed at himself with his thumb. "And I'm Kiba." A large dog, that sat by his side barked. "Oh and this is Akamaru."

I nodded, smiling happily as each person introduced themselves. Next, the blonde sand shinobi spoke, "My name's Temari. I'm a liaison between Sunagakure and Konohagakure."

A, in all honesty, creepy man came out of the shadows. He wore a hood and his collar covered his face and he wore sunglasses. "I am Aburame Shino." He said in a silent, dark voice.

"My name is Nara Shikamaru." The spiky-headed guy said with a heavy sigh, cigarette hanging out of his mouth casually.

After everyone was introduced, Sakura spoke. "What are you all doing here?" Naruto pointed behind him at Chouji. "Chouji wanted barbeque and we all decided to come. We were just leaving when we saw you."

The girl nodded and smiled at her friends. "Where's Tenten and Neji?" Naruto rubbed the back of his head with a small chuckle. "On a date." Sakura smiled. "Bout time!"

"Hey I have an idea, Forehead! Let's all have a sleepover at your house!" Ino suddenly exclaimed. Everyone looked at the blonde who grinned. "It'll be awesome! We could all watch movies, play games, and stuff!"

"Sounds like fun!" The others agreed, looking to Sakura for the final verdict. Upon their expectant gaze the pink haired kunoichi raised her hands in defeat. "Alright alright." She smiled as the gang (with the exception of Shino and Shikamaru) jumped up in cheer. "YAY!"

"You all have to bring food though!" Sakura called out as they all ran off to get ready. I was trying my best to not to laugh at the poor girl beside me. "Looks like you're going to have fun tonight, un."

Sakura looked over at me. "What do you mean? You're coming too!" I smiled, feeling happy. "Alrihgt, un. Do I have to bring anything?" I smirked at her. She nodded. "Chips."

While I went and bought the chips, I remembered something. "Oh crap! What if I can't keep my henge up all night, un?" I slapped my forehead.

"Sakura-chan! Open the door!" I called from the front porch step, using my foot to tap lightly on the white wood. "Just a second!" I heard her call, voice muffled by the house.

Before I could call back the door swung open and I was yanked inside by the powerful pink-haired kunoichi. "Thank god you're back. I have to run to the Hokage's real quick so could you set up for me?"

"Sure, un." I said. "Is it something bad?" I asked, noticing her hurry. She looked back with her piercing jade eyes. "Huh? Oh, no, I don't think so. Just a meeting. Shouldn't take more than a few minutes. I'll be back soon to help I promise!" She waved as she ran off.

I waved back and started setting out the needed materials for the party, my mind wandering over what her meeting could be about. After a half an hour I was done and all that needed to be set up was music. I hit 'Play' on the stereo system and once I was satisfied by the bass level and the acoustics I turned it off.

Sakura slammed the door open and grumbled slightly. "I have a new teammate and he's a jerk." I raised an eyebrow and smirked. "Now, now I'm sure he isn't THAT bad…"

I received a glare that could make the devil cower in fear. Upon receiving that glare, I raised my hands in defeat. "Calm down, calm down." She was like a stallion: beautiful, feisty, wild.

"I mean WHERE DOES HE GET OFF?! CALLING ME UGLY!" I felt an urge to laugh but held it. No need to add injury to insult. In this case her injuring me for insulting her.

_DING DONG!_

"Sakura-chan, un, calm down and have fun. The party guests are here." I said with a smile.

**That's it for now! Sorry for the short chapter and long wait but yeah. Guess what everyone? TODAYS MY 18****th**** BIRTHDAY! YAY! For a special happy-good-times-birthday-present I updated this story! :D**

_NEXT TIME:_

_I was worried about Deidara keeping his henge, but he was doing remarkably well with it. All in all…I was having fun. Everyone was getting along and no one suspected that 'Ren' was an S-class criminal. All was well…that is until…_

"_SPIN THE BOTTLE!" Ino screamed. Uh oh._


	5. First Kiss?

Disclaimer: W00t new update

**Disclaimer: W00t new update! Long time I know but hey, I'm updating! Working as a minion of Satan…er Wal-Mart employee is sucking my time and energy right outta me…I know I know lame excuse used way too often….I DON'T OWN ANYONE EXCEPT IN THE FORM OF PLUSH! –huggles deidara plushie-**

_Previously: "I mean WHERE DOES HE GET OFF?! CALLING ME UGLY!" I felt an urge to laugh but held it. No need to add injury to insult. In this case her injuring me for insulting her._

_DING DONG!_

"_Sakura-chan, un, calm down and have fun. The party guests are here." I said with a smile._

**Chapter 5: First kiss**

All in all it was an interesting party at first. Everyone arrived all at once and we had to hold back Chouji from eating all the food. How someone could eat as much as him is beyond me. Even Zetsu has his limits!

I watched as Sakura yelled and hit Naruto for some comment he made and Hinata blushed and helped the poor, half-conscious guy sit up. The Shino-guy kept his place in the corner, a glass of punch in one hand.

Ino, of course, was standing next to me, hitting on me as much as she could. I smiled and took it, returning it with a toned-down version. Rejoicing inwardly as Sakura's eyes watched us carefully.

"So tell me Ren-kun, how'd you meet Sakura-chan?" She asked suddenly and I froze. Quickly recovering, though, I smiled and looked over at her.

"I was in town on business a few months ago and she was kind enough to show me around since it had been my first time in Konohagakure. I have kept close ties with her since." I said flawlessly, knowing Sakura was within earshot and praying she heard so she didn't tell a different story.

"Wow, amazing." Ino feigned interest poorly. I was growing weary of talking only to her and was relieved when Shikamaru came over holding out a glass of punch for me. "Well this party is such a drag…we should do something fun…"

"Like what?" I asked, almost worried.

"SPIN THE BOTTLE!" Ino screamed, magically producing a coke bottle and waving it over her head excitedly. Everyone in the room looked at her, and Sakura's face fell slightly. The others, however crowded around her in a hurry, laughing. Hinata, however looked nervous. Everyone sat down in a circle and Ino waved Sakura over. "Come on scardy-cat!" She razzed.

I sat down lightly and glanced up at her with a smirk. "What's wrong Sakura-chan? Never play this game before?"

She glared down at me and I knew there was going to be hell to pay once everyone left that morning. "No I haven't." I immediately realized something as I looked upon her face, red with embarrassment. She'd never been kissed before…

"Aw come on Sakura-chan! It'll be fun!" The blonde kyuubi kid said, cheering. I nodded, a grin on my face. After glancing at all the faces of her friends, Sakura gave into the peer pressure.

"Fine!" She scowled, crossing her arms and huffing as she plopped down across from me. Ino grabbed the bottle and flipped her hair over her shoulder flirtatiously.

"Okay since it was my idea…I'll go first!" She smiled and winked at me. I was thinking about ways to avoid kissing her and wishing more than ever that I knew Sasori-no-danna's secret to how he controls his puppets.

She set the bottle down and with a flick of her wrist, the bottle spun. Round and round until…

Laughter erupted from everyone except Ino. The bottle landed on Kiba's canine friend that was sitting beside him. "Akamaru has to get a kiss from Ino!"

The blonde huffed and the dog, with his giant tail a-wagin, walked over and licked her entire face with his large tongue. I was laughing so hard when Ino's scowl was noticeable. She shoved the dog aside and crossed her arms. "Fine haha it's done. Next person, go." Sitting next to her, the other blonde loudmouth took the bottle.

"Right well here I go!" He spun it with vigor and I swear I heard the purple haired girl next to me gasp in relief and shock and embarrassment as it landed on her. I grinned and in my mind wondered if Naruto had done something to make it land on her because he jumped up and grinned. "Okay Hinata-chan!"

The poor girl turned bright red and started stammering. "N-N-Naruto-kun! T-This is embarrassing!" She mumbled and Naruto didn't listen as he gently pulled her into his arms and kissed her on the lips.

After a few seconds he pulled away and Hinata's eyes were wide as saucers but she hadn't fainted. As she sat down, still shell-shocked, Naruto bounced back over to his seat.

Kiba took the bottle now. It was his turn and I think I saw him glance at Hinata with an almost dejected look. He spun the bottle and, in shock and almost fear saw it land square on Shino.

"Um no. PASS." He mumbled as Ino and Temari squeeled. "No you have to do it!" (A.N. as a yaoi-hater, it sickens me to write this next paragraph. FORGIVE ME but it's just a smidge of something for you Yaoi lovers. Don't expect much more again though as the author nearly died just typing it.)

Shino remained quiet, his face unable to be seen. I actually forgot he was even there for a moment but now I grinned widely at the sheer humor in it all. Shino sighed and grumbled. "Just do it or the girls will never let us live it down."

"They won't anyway." Kiba grumbled. Shino pulled his collar down, revealing his face which I was surprised to find wasn't that bad for a guy that's hiding it. Kiba leaned in and quickly grazed his lips across Shino's (A.N. EWWWWWW) and then retaliated and making coughing, gagging noises, acting like he was choking while the girls squeeled more.

"Okay okay okay my turn!" I said, flipping the bottle in my hand and catching it. I set it on the floor in the middle of the circle and spun it. Round and round and round…

I wish I hadn't spun it so hard. Round and round and round and…

Sakura.

Her green eyes snapped on mine instantly and she grew bright pink. I smiled softly and moved closer to her. She stiffened but leaned in too. I quickly leaned further in, my lips grazing her ear and I whispered to her.

"Don't be afraid." I said huskily. She nodded and I gently pressed my lips against hers, her eyes closing. They were soft and tasted like strawberries. I don't remember much, but I remember the second our lips touched, the entire party melted away and I was left in a daze. Sakura must have felt that too because she moved closer, parting her lips slightly and it was too much to resist. I moved my tongue in and tasted her. I expected her to break the kiss then hurriedly, but instead her tongue met mine, almost just as feverishly.

The party go-ers were cheering. I remember suddenly being ripped from Sakura as we both were pulled back to our spots, everyone laughing and we joined in, although our eyes locked yet again and I smiled. She blushed.

After a few more interesting rounds consisting of Ino kissing Shikamaru, Temari eventually pulling her off because Ino had basically been devouring Shikamaru's face. I sensed some rivalry between the two over the poor man. We all decided that we'd pop in a movie and watch it.

I don't remember what the movie was, or even if I watched it. Kiba was laying on his stomach in front of the TV, Shino in the large recliner, Shikamaru fell asleep on the floor under the couch. Ino and Temari were each on a side of him, watching the movie. I was sitting on the couch and Sakura was next to me, a pink blanket covering her. Hinata and Naruto were on the other end of the couch, snuggling. I eyed them slightly, envious of their comfort and then glanced at Sakura.

Eventually she curled up next to me, leaning against my chest. I laid my arm gently over her shoulders, holding her to me. No words were said but it felt comfortable, like it was supposed to be that way.

I prayed I could keep my henge up until morning. I didn't want to risk this. It was like heaven with her head against my chest, the smell of strawberries radiating off of her.

I don't know when, but everyone eventually fell asleep, myself included. To this day, I don't recall how the hell I managed to keep my henge up the whole night, but I remember holding her in my arms the whole night…and hearing her whisper in her sleep.

"_Deidara…"_

**END!**

**Of this chapter at least. XD I kinda liked the last two sentences. They're sweet! XD Okay so some fluff, some humor, some yaoi (YUCK!). All around it was a good chapter!**

**Okay so review! Reviews faster updates.**

**Well…not really…**

**But still! :D**

**-Amori**

_Next Time:_

_I remember feeling his lips against mine, the feel of his arm wrapped around me, keeping me protected all night. I remember falling asleep against him. It was all so wonderful…as if we belonged like that._

_Oh no…am I…? No! I can't be falling in love with Deidara! No no no! He's an S-rank criminal! He's…so amazing…_

"_Oi Forehead!" I snapped out of my inner turmoil and glanced at my friend from across my coffee cup. "That party…does someone have a new boyfriend?" She smirked._

"_B-B-Boyfriend!?" I stammered. "Ren-kun seems rather fond of you, forehead. Are you that dense?" She smirked._

_Was I really?_


End file.
